Anime Oneshots
by Seokjinlovesdiana
Summary: Basically, smut fics. I'll update when I can, of course
1. Naruto X Sai

Sai was a weird person to Naruto. He was like a robot almost. He looked like he pretended to have emotions. His blank face and how his eyes never matched his smiles, Naruto couldn't help but look at Sai in wonder. He got books to try and fit in, Naruto didn't know where Sai's head was at. Naruto didn't want to be rude or anything to him, Sai just left thoughts in his head.

Naruto walked to his favorite ramen shop, Ichiraku. He expected to see Kakashi-sensei there or maybe even one of the adults that he knows. He was incorrect, however, and saw the bane and reason for his emotions. Sai sat on the end of the stand, drawing as always and eating a bowl of ramen. He had a blank look on his face as always. Naruto sighed and sat down." Naruto, it's coming right up." Naruto cringed as soon as he felt a stare to the side of his head, where Sai sat.

"Naruto-Kun." Naruto froze before trying to put on a good face." Sai-Kun, how have you been?" Naruto looked over at the man wearing the usual belly pants and belly jacket. Naruto couldn't help but think... _wasn't that gay?_

Sai looked at him intensely." What's wrong?" _Dammit. _That's another thing about Sai, although he's bad at expressing his own emotions, he can immediately tell someone else's. Naruto tried not to cringe, but Sai caught onto Naruto's obvious discomfort. Sai doesn't know the shit he does to people, obviously. The silence was cut when Naruto's ramen was in front of his face.

"Enjoy!"

"Thank you."

Naruto wasn't going to ignore the glare on the side of his face, so he turned his head with a mouth full of noodles and grinned at Sai. Sai licked his lips, Naruto unknowingly following the action of the pink appendage." So... Naruto-Kun." Sai started, closing his notebook and putting it in his pack." How have you been?" Naruto looked as Sai got up and made his way towards Naruto. Sai sat next to Naruto, leaning his face on his hand as he stared basically into Naruto's soul. Naruto gulped down his noodles." I've been well. Missions are going my way of course. You?" Naruto shoved some more noodles into his mouth, Sai following per se action.

Naruto always had this feeling about Sai. Although Sai had no emotions, he could see the way Sai acts. He acted like a regular human but had this one thing about him that would make him peculiar." Just confused, is all."

"Hm? Why is that?"

Naruto somehow knew where this was going, and felt his face going red. He shoved his feelings down by eating more ramen. Naruto almost screeched when Sai was _too _close to his face." You know, Naruto-Kun." Sai tapped his fingers against the table." I've always wondered..." he said, averting his eyes before looking back at the shinobi." How does it feel... having the nine tails inside of you?"

Naruto's eye twitched.

"Why are you so curious? You asked me before, haven't you?"

Sai chuckled." And give me space, will you?" Naruto squealed when Sai got uncomfortably closer. Sai chuckled again before following Naruto's wishes." You humans-"

"You're a goddamn human too!"

"As I mentioned, you humans have so many emotions. I wonder..."

Naruto's eyes widened and he dropped his fork when Sai became closer than before. His face turned red."So is this... embarrassment? Or do your face turn red when you have a crush." Sai wondered out loud. _Too close... too close... too fucking close! _Naruto shoved Sai back, who didn't even blink or move. Sai was in his thoughts, so he was too strong somehow. Naruto felt the muscles under Sai's barely manageable shirt.

"S-sai! You're too fucking close, man!"

Naruto should've never stuttered.

Sai's eyes shot up to him."Stuttering happens when you have a crush. Naruto-Kun, do you like me?" Naruto was stunned and didn't answer fast enough for Sai. Naruto watched as Sai's face lit up in the most alarming face he's ever seen on him. Sai smirked with mischief, his eyes lighting up terrifyingly."So Naruto..." He didn't use Kun after his name, Naruto had to get away from this situation. He tried standing up, but Sai wasn't having that. He moved a hand quickly to press on Naruto's shoulder and forced him to be face to face with himself." Sai... M-my food is getting cold." Naruto tried, Sai didn't move at all though.

"Naruto...tell me... how long? And how do you feel now that I know?"

Naruto didn't even know himself that he had a crush on Sai. But now it was obvious to him.

_I'm attracted to him from the way he acts. How his stares always gives me shivers. How he yields no emotion. No happiness... excitement... not even a smirk or the light-up of his eyes. Now he's sitting in front of me... smirking and exhibiting mischievous abilities._

"Well?"

Naruto was forced out of his thoughts as he stared at Sai with a red face."L-look, Sai. You've got i-it al-"

"Hm... rejecting... I see, what if I do this." Naruto gasped when Sai suddenly hovered his lips over his neck, Naruto feeling the small breaths coming from him. Naruto's eyes widened."What if I do this? Can you answer me now?"

_Oh... my... God, he's too close. Naruto, Kyuubi! What do I do?_

_Kyuubi shrugged. "I didn't even know you have a crush on him."_

_"__I didn't know either, Kyuubi. What do I do?"_

_" Think of something. This might get out of hand. The worst he can do is do interesting things to you. Things that I would have to try and ignore, because of the sounds you make."_

_Naruto didn't miss the shiver._

_"What?"_

_Kyuubi grinned and disappeared._

_Shit._

Sai was too close. Too close for comfort. Sai stared as Naruto's ears began heating up." I am not attracted to you, Sai-Kun." Sai's smirk widened, Naruto following the action precisely."Naruto." Naruto shivered, not liking the look he was being given. Naruto's eyes clutched shut when Sai got to close to his face." Naruto... I..." Suddenly Sai started laughing and Naruto opened his eyes." It was a joke, Naruto-Kun! I know you don't have a crush on me." Naruto laughed awkwardly, trying to mask his red face by stuffing more noodles in his mouth and cringed when it was cold.

Sai was saying something Naruto couldn't understand. He was in his thoughts, thinking maybe... just maybe... he didn't have a crush on this boy and was just playing himself into thinking so.

He was done eating and tried immediately to go home, he had lost his appetite." Sai I-"

"Wanna come to my house? You can stay the night and we can bond." Naruto couldn't say no to the childlike smile on the man's face.

"S-sure."

* * *

Now Sai and Naruto were at Sai's house. Sai looked different. He wore a pair of grey sweats and no shirt, Naruto learned that Sai wore some kind of contacts to shield something in his eyes and now they have a more... well, kind of... natural glow to them. His real eyes held weird white and gold specks in them and his face held a little more relaxation.

Naruto stared a little too long before Sai had looked at him from his place on the bed. Sai was reading another book, and Naruto didn't dare question it."What's on your mind, Uzumaki?" Naruto realized that when Sai was really serious, he would call him by his last name. Naruto shook his head and laid back on the couch beside Sai's bed. Sai's house was fairly big, it could hold a good amount of people and had beautiful decorations.

"Nothing, Sai-Kun. It's getting pretty late, though."

Naruto looked at the time on his phone. _10:35 pm. _Naruto didn't feel sleepy, however."Definitely." Sai lifted his phone, looking at it for a quick second before putting it face down on the bed.

Naruto closed his eyes, his hands behind his head as he relieved tension from his tired body. He felt movement beside him and an arm come over his waist. He slowly opened his eyes and moved to look over his side. He gasped and pushed the person, well Sai, back. Sai didn't shift or anything but pulled Naruto closer. Naruto's face and ears turned red once again as he and Sai was face to face, both on their sides. Sai stared intensely at Naruto.

"_ I wasn't kidding."_

Sai glared, moving their faces closer. Naruto squealed and pushed his face and chest, well-tried."Naruto, I wonder... how can I make you confess to me? Because you're really goddamn obvious." Naruto's mouth gawked and he paused in his movements."I'm... obvious?" Sai nodded boredly, making his arms more comfortable around Naruto's waist."You're really obvious... But for some time, I didn't even know until someone pointed it out." Naruto's ears twitched at that.

_Who could've said it?_

Naruto tried to quickly rack his brain for names, but no people seemed suspicious to him. Sai watched in interest as the little man's eyes went from side to side. _Should I interrupt his thinking process? No, I'm going to give him a minute to see if he'll get her. _Sai thought with a little inquisitiveness. Naruto tried but failed to make out a shinobi's name, and Sai found it adorable when the guy pouted.

"Still no answer?" Sai laid on his arm, making himself comfortable. Naruto looked up at him with the cutest, biggest blue eyes possible and shook his head no. Sai stared at the beauty a little longer and smiled, Naruto's eyes widening impossibly more when Sai lent down and kissed the jinchuricki's head.

Naruto shivered when Sai moved him closer to his own body. The aura got heavy as Sai's eyes dimmed and he became the regular Sai... but Naruto knew something was... off. Naruto couldn't keep eye contact when Sai literally staring him down. He didn't know what to do. _Sai wouldn't hurt you, don't worry Naruto. _Naruto didn't reply back when Sai lent forward and kissed his shoulder, since Naruto didn't have a shirt on, only Sai's pajama pants. Sai kissed up to his jawline and stopped before kissing his cheek."You're really a true work of art, gorgeous." Naruto blushed harshly when Sai murmured against his cheek.

"I-i..." said the intelligent Uzumaki. Sai chuckled at him before connecting their lips into a sloppy kiss, Naruto melting under it and kissing him back. Sai hurriedly grabbed Naruto's leg and moved it so he would hover over Naruto. Sai had begun his hand journey of finding Naruto's most pleasurable spots, which wasn't hard since the jinchuricki was delicate and sensitive somehow. Sai couldn't hell but inwardly chuckle. Sai swallowed up every little moan the jinchuricki could muster out.

"Enough with this... Naruto, can I fuck you?"

Naruto blushed the deepest red ever known, his body shaking as Sai stared at him with all due sincerity."Y-you're playing right?" Sai couldn't help the chuckle that left his mouth as he uttered a small no. Naruto didn't say anything when Sai had gotten closer and closed his eyes as he felt soft lips on his. His mouth moved on its own against Sai, completely submitting to him.

* * *

"Ha! Sai! Not in front of everyone please!"

Naruto blushed red as he felt hands on his ass, Sai chuckling behind him as everyone gaped. Sai had been following him over jealousy, against Sasuke and Lee, who also had crushes on Naruto. Sai had glared at them and mouthed a simple _he's mine, back off _to them. Naruto was dense and didn't see the threat of course.

The class had gone quiet as they saw what was going on with the two. They had never expected Naruto and Sai to become one, even Kakashi.

"You two, sit so we can get class going."

Kakashi had said boredly. Sai winked at Naruto before going to his seat, Naruto avoiding everyone's eyes as he walked to his seat. _He just won't give it up, he's been following you all day, Naruto._

_Yeah, yeah I know. But I don't know why though. What's so special about me?_

Naruto tried to sneak a look at Sai, but Sai was already staring at him with a barely noticeable smile. _Yeah, Kyuubi. Is he... you know... obsessed with me?_

_Don't be so foolish, we have to see what Sai's real actions are. Also *sigh* I don't even know why I'm helping you with your 'crush'._

Naruto couldn't help but beam widely. _Thanks, Kyuubi. _" Naruto! Pay attention, will you?" Kakashi's aggravated voice spoke. Naruto gulped and nodded quickly, Kakashi sighing and turning back to the board.

"Psst."

"Pssst."

"Pssttt!"

Naruto looked around and seen Sai looking at him, his eyes gleaming. _Meet me outside in ten. _Naruto looked at the time, in ten minutes school would end. _What is Sai-Kun planning? _Naruto thought curiously.

**_ding...ding...ding...dingggg~ ding ding ding dinggg~_**

The bell rung loudly and Naruto flinched before hurriedly packing his stuff. He looked over to where Sai sat. He was gone. _Gotta get to Sai... Gotta get to Sai... _Naruto scrambled to get his stuff in account, stuffing them in his bookbag."Sai-Kun! Sai-Kun! Sai-K-"

"Naruto... I'm right here." Sai looked down at Naruto with amused eyes. Naruto gaped at him before looking at the finger on his lips. He blushed and angrily stepped back."Whatever. Let's go." Naruto muttered crossing his arms and trying to fly past Sai, who stopped him with a hand to his chest."Here... Let me carry your bookbag, Naruto-Kun."


	2. KakaNaru

**_Kakashi is way younger in this, but still the same. He's 25 and still has all his powers. He's still intelligent and as useful as always._**

Naruto couldn't help but stare.

Kakashi Hatake was something else, honestly. Naruto was 18 about to be 19, meaning he was about to be legal. He, Sasuke and Sakura were still being trained, but he's been getting a little distracted. Maybe it was because of puberty, or maybe it was because of other reasons unknown.

Naruto bit his lip as he leaned on the tree. He and the others had to get the bell from Kakashi and it was one hell of a training activity. He still hasn't learned how to use any powers."Naruto, snap out of it!" Naruto heard through the headpiece he and his teammates had gotten. Naruto answered a small okay and peaked over the tree.

Kakashi stood there leaned back against the tree, his head in his Icha Icha novel. His eye was calm as he read with obvious ease. His white hair swayed in the wind. Naruto wondered what was under his headband that was covering his other eye. As well as his face, the only thing Naruto and the others can see was his eye and hair. _He's so mysterious... _Naruto thought with curiosity and thought up an idea and smirked menacingly.

Kakashi looked up, he felt like something was wrong. He knew Naruto was in the bushes, but it seemed like he was incorrect. _Did he already perfect the clone ninjutsu? No... maybe. _Kakashi looked around. _Quiet... Too quiet.. _He looked up and around, moving a hand to jingle his bells to try and get them to him. _I don't have all day... actually, I do. I know-_Kakashi jumped up and back, his hand closing the book and shoving it in his pouch. _Shit! _Kakashi felt a hand grab onto his mask and immediately landed and jumped again. _Was it Sasuke? No._ Another hand grabbed at his mask again and his eyes were shooting left and right. _Who in their right fucking min-_Kakashi realized he didn't have time to think when another hand almost tore off his mask. _Fuck. _Kakashi ripped off his headband, opening his red eye and closing his normal one.

_Naruto!_ He dodged the attack coming from his right. _Is he coming after the bells? No... _Kakashi thought hastily as he dodged attacks left and right. What was the shinobi going after if he wasn't going for the bells? _Shit... I have to back away. _He thought and disappeared.

Naruto panted as he looked left, right, up and down for his sensei. _Where did he go? _He thought as he leaned against the tree, trying to slow down his harsh pants." Boo."

Naruto jumped as he looked over, no one. Then he looked down, Kakashi staring up at him with amused eyes. Naruto's eyes widened and he clutched the tree bark. _Shit... he found me out, how? _He was shaken out of his thoughts when he heard Kakashi's breathy chuckle."May I ask, Naruto-Kun... What we're you going for?" Naruto's eyes widened impossibly more."What? The bells of course." he lied, he thought he looked believable, but the way Kakashi found that entertaining proved otherwise. Kakashi got up from the spot on the ground, him now hovering over the jinchuricki's small physique."Naruto... I know- Shit!" Kakashi's eyes widened as he dodged an attack. _Shit I got distracted, Sasuke basked in that opportunity, didn't he? _Kakashi thought, flipping and running back to the open field.

Kakashi looked up at Sasuke's smirk in the trees."Don't get distracted, Sensei." He taunted the older. Kakashi scowled behind his mask. _Sasuke must have a thing for getting under people's skin if I'm not mistaken. _Kakashi couldn't let his guard down again.

* * *

It was now close to nighttime and the team hadn't got the bells yet."Let's try again tomorrow!" Kakashi shouted, feeling kind of burned out. The others came from hiding, all silently agreeing. They were getting ready to leave before Kakashi had remembered something.

"Naruto! Stay back for a minute."

_Shit... Shit... Shit... Shit!!_ Naruto's eyes widened, willing his face not to turn red. Why did sensei want him to stay back?.. is it because of what transpired with them?

It was completely night and Kakashi and Naruto walked in silence. Naruto had thoughts jostling through his head. Some were scared, others were excited." Naruto." Kakashi had stopped unexpectedly, Naruto turning slowly to face the older man."Tell me, what exactly we're you aiming for?" He asked curiously, not helping the smirk nudging at his lip. Naruto adverted his eyes, trying to hide the blush coming onto his face.

"W-well Sensei... I was... you know... kind o-of aiming for... y-you know... l-like... your mask...?"

Naruto turned to beat red, his hands fiddling with each other. He didn't dare look at Kakashi, who was silent. It was quiet.. since they were walking on an unknown path. Naruto heard a sigh."Look at me." Naruto looked at him and gaped when he saw Kakashi slowly move his hands to his face, two fingers from each hand going to grab the top of the mask. Naruto watched intently as the mask was tugged down and soft skin showed.

"Oh...my...god..."

Naruto's body froze as Kakashi took off the mask then the headband, he ran a hand through his hair before looking at Naruto. His face was perfect, he had the pretty man face. No, not pretty 'boy', pretty man. He had a slim nose and a nose piercing that shone silver in the dark on the right side of his nose, pink soft lips _his bottom lip was a little bigger, _soft cheeks and his eyes that matched perfectly with his face. Naruto also noticed the beauty mole distinctly under his bottom lip. Kakashi looked at Naruto intently, Naruto feeling self-conscious more and more as they linked eyes."S-sensei... I..."

Kakashi sighed again, adverting his eyes to the side as he ran a hand through his hair.

That's when Naruto realized... _He wanted Kakashi Hatake to fuck him._

* * *

"Naruto! Pay attention!"

Naruto shot up, he's been restless these days. He didn't smile or pay attention as much as last week and that's because he didn't feel comfortable around his Sensei. He felt disgusting. He really thought _that _that night. He was disappointed in himself. _You fell for someone out of your league, Naruto. He's twenty-five fucking years old, goddammit! _Naruto cursed at himself. Why couldn't he fall for someone he actually had a chance with and not a topnotch Anbu/Shinobi??

He raised his hand, suddenly feeling nausea."Yes, Naruto?" Naruto couldn't help but immediately advert his eyes when Kakashi looked at him with curiosity. _Just ask the fucking question and stop being a bitch, Naruto._"Y-yes, can I go to the restroom?" he murmured. Kakashi raised an eyebrow at him but shrugged."Sure..." He said cautiously and Naruto immediately got up and out."Wait! Naruto!" Naruto ignored the man's voice and panted when he was away from the classroom.

_I've been avoiding Kakashi-sensei ever since that day. I can't face him now that I saw him, as in his face. I didn't know how in the hell to handle it. It's nothing against him, but I just...cant..._Naruto breathed out deeply. He was going to skip the rest of this class then immediately go him to calm his head with some ramen. He leaned on the wall, slowly sitting. _Should I just confess?... Hell no, Kakashi would think I was weird and avoid. me whenever he could, which would be all the damn time. I would just stick to avoiding him the best I cou-_"Naruto!"

Naruto looked up at the pink-haired girl. Sakura." Yeah?" Sakura sat beside him, sitting on her ass against the wall." Tell me... what's on your mind?"

Naruto's breath hitched before he chuckled." I guess I'm not hard to figure out, huh?" Sakura giggled."Is it about Kakashi-sensei?" Naruto's eyes widened. _What?! _His eyes immediately went to Sakura's smiling face."Well you see... Kakashi-sensei is worried about you. You've been avoiding him a lot lately, and he won't tell nobody why." Naruto couldn't help the slight smile pulling at his lips. _Only he would be able to do that._ Naruto fell for the man impossibly more.

"Well... I..."

"Do you have a crush on him?"

"NO! ... Well, it's more than that... I don't have have a crush on him... but I kind of want him...to _fuck _me." He said nervously and Sakura went silent. He looked at her and laughed at her red face.

" T-that was more t-than I bargained for."

She muttered, Naruto giggling at her flushed complexion."I wasn't expecting that either. But that's the first thing I thought. He's so mysterious, it made me wonder how he would be in bed. Honestly, just look at him. The teachers all have different identities, Shisui-Sensei, Asumi-Sensei, and others. Then there's Kakashi Hatake... I don't know, Sakura... Why couldn't I be normal and fall for one of our female classmates?" Naruto sighed, stuffing his face into his hands.

"Hey, hey... Don't make it look so bad... I mean, you may want a... you know, high-class sensei to fuck you out your brains but..."

"Why the hell did you put it like that!"

"As I was saying... Kakashi-sensei never let us know of his love life... let alone his sexuality. So you may or may not have a chance." Naruto sighed, _I don't have a chance..._

"Sakura, Naruto. Are y'all okay?"

Naruto didn't _dare _lift his head up." Yeah, we're okay, Kakashi-sensei." Naruto didn't hear anything but footsteps approach him. Suddenly his hair was grabbed and yanked up. He yelped and opened his eyes to find Kakashi's eye looking at him boredly."Skipping class, are we?" Naruto looked over at Sakura, who looked shocked. Naruto looked back up at Kakashi, who was staring at him with seriousness."O-of course not, Sense-"

"Now we're lying?"

Naruto gulped, he didn't know what to say."O-of course I wasn't s-skipping. I just f-felt sick so I sat h-here until I can get back up o-on my feet."

_Too close... too close... too fucking close!!_

Naruto stood up, ignoring the pain on his head after he forced Kakashi's hand off his hair."I-i have to go." He bowed respectfully and was about to leave before Kakashi harshly grabbed the back of his neck."What is it with you?" Kakashi forced Naruto to look up at him." You've been obviously ignoring and avoiding me for what? It's been over three weeks, Naruto_, three... three weeks! _I am your teacher, not some rock on the road."

_What... why is he so worried about me ignoring him? And he was keeping track... and he's too fucking close!_

"Sensei... i-its not that. I'm just not feeling well, and I didn't feel like training. I'm not avoiding you, you're my favorite sensei."

That was maybe a lie, the last part wasn't though. I mean... what could you do when your crush was holding you by your neck? Kakashi looked at him with something Naruto could understand. It was the first time Kakashi had looked at him that way."Naruto..." Kakashi muttered."Is it because of my face?" Naruto's eyes widened."W-what! No! It's because of -." Naruto stopped himself before he had aid something hed regret. He took a deep breath, avoiding the older gaze." It's just... nothing sensei, I'll be here tomorrow, better than ever. So don't worry." He looked Kakashi with all the courage he could muster and smiled."May we work better tomorrow than today! Believe it!"

Naruto pushed Kakashi's hand off, waving to Sakura and leaving."Naruto..." Sakura muttered worriedly. _Fuck it. _

"Kakashi-sensei." Kakashi looked at Sakura with a confused face."Yes? What is it, Sakura-chan?"

"Can I talk to you in private? Don't tell anyone."

"Okay..."

* * *

Naruto arrived at the scenery and looked around. _Where's everyone? _For some reason, Kakashi had texted him and told him not to come until nightfall. To say Naruto was confused was an understatement. Maybe he wanted to talk to him about how he's been slacking...yeah...that's it.

He gasped out loud when he was slammed up against the nearest tree."Wha-" His breath hitched when he realized it was Kakashi...without his mask nor headband."S-sensei...?" Kakashi stared down on him with beady eyes."Naruto... I have a question."

Naruto stared up at him with big eyes."O-okay?" Kakashi slowly smirked menacingly. Naruto was so confused as he clutched the bark of the tree. He slowly looked over to where Kakashi's hand was slammed by his head, before looking back up at the owner. He gulped nervously, _what could he want that had to wait until nightfall?_

"I know I may be your sensei."

Kakashi moved and grabbed onto his shirt, _he's dressed fairly formal for this..._ Naruto watched as Kakashi's hands went up to his black tie before he started pulling at it."W-what are you doing!?" Naruto's face grown red, staring as his teacher thrown his tie somewhere to his right. Then he unbuttoned his buttoned shirt, also throwing it to his right."S-sense-" Naruto didn't finish when Kakashi shot his hands out and grabbed on tight to the younger waist, smashing him into his chest."Naruto..." Kakashi smirked before grabbing Naruto's chin with one hand and making him look up at him."Tch... to think I'm actually doing this for my enjoyment... I never would've thought you would've said that from your _filthy, filthy __mouth._"

Was Kakashi...scolding him? But for what?

"H-huh!?"

Kakashi licked his lip, Naruto following the deadly action."Aht, aht, aht. Tell me... how long were you planning on trying to conserve that secret?" Kakashi muttered as he leaned down to breath lightly on the youngers neck."W-what are you t-talking about?" Naruto muttered, moving his hands to push on the olders shoulders.

"Sakura has quite the mouth, doesn't she?"

Naruto's eyes widened._ Sakura-chan?? _

"Don't think too much on that, you might want to focus so you'll feel _everything._" Naruto gasped when lips met his neck."Wait! Sensei!" Kakashi groaned."What is it?" He said, quite aggravated."H-here?" Kakashi hummed."I see, I see." Kakashi grabbed onto Naruto's waist before teleporting to his place."Why don't we get this party started, hmm?"

* * *

Naruto opened his eyes, the blinding light forcing him to close them. He moaned suddenly, then felt hands grip his thighs."Kaka-Hah!" Naruto clutched his eyes shut as his legs were hoisted up further. He tried to force-close his legs, but his Sensei had other plans."So...Naruto..." Naruto licked his lips before urging his hands to lift up the blanket, Kakashi staring up at him with amused eyes.

"Pretty, Pretty~"

"Ah! Sensei~"

"Aht, I told you to call me Kakashi yesterday night, if I'm not mistaken."

"Y-yeah you di-Oh God!"

"Correct. So say it, we have maybe an hour before we both have to go back to the Academy. Let's make it worthwhile, Naruto-kun~"

"H-hai, Kakashi."

* * *

Naruto tried his damndest to ignore the sneaky sexual glances thrown his way by his sensei. He's been sore since last night because Kakashi obviously wasn't the one to go soft. In fact, he was more than rough to him. _Conceivably, Kakashi is a pervert. But he makes himself worthwhile. Dammit. _Naruto cursed from inside his head when he accidentally made eye contact with his teacher, who looked at him deviously. Naruto saw his tongue lick his lips from inside his mask."Naruto-Kun, please focus on your test. We wouldn't want any _punishments _would we now?" Naruto gulped and gripped his pencil with shaky hands.

"H-hai! Sorry, Kakashi-sensei."

Naruto didn't miss the perverted chuckle.


End file.
